Wingless
by Mossfrost
Summary: Years after there was Percy Jackson, Max and her flock make an appearence. Dawn was murdered, and Max is suspected. Mark(Dawn's boyfriend) gets revenge on Max. The flock abandons her, and she is taken to Camp Half-Blood by Chloe. But can she overcome what Mark did to her in time to save Camp Half-Blood?
1. Chapter 1:My Wings!

**Hello readers! I don't own anything! All credit goes to Rick Riordan and James Patterson! Thank you for reading! I'll try to post as often as I can, ok? Hope you like it!**

**Mark is a son of Poseidon, and this is years after Percy. He is a good guy, but when people (like Max) bully him-and takes it WAY too far-he gets revenge. I rated it T, and it's bloody… He does have Percy's old sword.**

Max's POV

I glared at the kid who dared to challenge me_. He didn't know_, I thought smugly. I ran straight towards him-the kid didn't even flinch!-and I got really close… Then, I spread my wings and flew. I turned around and dived toward the ground. The kid was smiling. He closed his eyes as I grew near, and lifted his hand. FTHOOM! I was knocked out of the sky, and I hit the ground.

The guy's POV

Stupid girl. She's just a worthless creature of science. I'll smash her back into the test tube she came from. She dares to insult me? Dude, I'll let her know who she's dealing with. I step closer, and the water grabs her again. She shrieks, and I see her friends dive in. I raise another hand towards them; before they could move, the water grabbed them and pulled them down. They hit the ground with a THUD. The girl's face was full of rage as she burst from the water towards me. I wasn't scared. Not one bit. I took out Riptide. The girl didn't notice. I smiled, and something flashed through my mind before I swung Riptide….

"_Mark…there is a way to trick the metal into killing mortals as well." I looked up. "Why would I want to kill mortals?" The monster smiled. "You never know…"_

"_Fine. How?"_

"_Look at a mortal. You have to think of them as a monster. You have to __**believe**__ they are a monster. Then you can kill them."_

I swung. Riptide sliced through her arm. She screamed. I sliced, and swung. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Her friends were trying to escape, screaming at the girl to move. I put Riptide away and I knelt down next to her. "Listen, girl." I began.

"Take it back, now."

"No," She moaned.

"I'll take something very precious away from you if you don't."

"No."

"One more chance."

"No."

I smiled. "So be it." I lifted her up. I grabbed her wings. She stiffened in fear. I could almost feel the realization running through her. I pulled them back just a little more than they were supposed to and I heard her grunt in pain. Then I yanked fully.

I scream ripped from her throat as she fell to the ground-wingless. Blood began to pool around her shoulders. Tears streamed down my face. "You killed her! I loved her; she was my only family…" Max writhed on the ground. "You killed my girlfriend because you didn't like me. You killed my girlfriend out of cold blood. I killed your wings. You aren't avian anymore, Max. I told you. I warned you countless times. You didn't listen. You bullied me nonstop. You tortured me. So I took your wings…" The flock stood behind Max. Nudge looked at Max in horror. "What did you do?" she whispered. Max heaved herself off the ground. "I killed Dawn. I tortured you every day. I almost killed you multiple times. Is that what you want? A confession? You took my wings! They were my life…"

Mark shook with rage. "I never wanted your wings, Max! I only wanted my Dawn back! You can never pay the price. But you can sure try." Iggy looked at Max with disbelief before leaving. Gazzy shook his head and motioned at Angel, and they followed Iggy. Nudge was crying but she turned around and left as well. Fang stood over Max. Anger lit his face. He kicked Max and she grunted. "You don't have a flock anymore, Max." He hissed before leaving as well. The flock flew into the sky-and disappeared from sight. I called to my Pegasus, and then we took off as well.

Max's POV

I'm all alone. Everyone abandoned me. My flock? I don't have one anymore. I didn't kill Dawn. I didn't bully Mark. It was Maya, who was jealous of Fang and me. She was just trying to ruin my life and get Fang. And she succeeded. I may have said that I killed Dawn and bullied him, but I was just trying to fix things! I thought he wanted a confession, and then everything would be fine. But I just ruined my life in one stupid move. Now I have no wings...I'm bleeding badly, and I'm alone. I'll die, basically. By the time I pass out, I'm almost dead.

I wake up to the murmur of voices. I smell something good… I open my eyes and I see a girl. Or woman. She has blonde hair, green eyes, and she murmuring to herself. "Not another one…Percy will kill me…. Is the soup ready?" I groan, and the woman looks at me. "Hello, dear. I'm getting much too old for this, but what's your name?" I squint against the light. "My name is…" Crap! I can't use the name Max anymore! I'm not really Max anymore, anyway. "I don't have one." I woman frowns. "Well then, we'll just have to get you a name. Think of one you like, and when you get the right one, tell me."

"O-okay."

"Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm starving!"

"You look like it!"

During breakfast the woman tells me I'm probably a demigod-half mortal, half god-and that whatever had hurt me was probably a monster. She got that part right. She tells me she's bringing me to a safe place-Camp Half-Blood-and that it is a wonderful place.

"My father went there…he was the most powerful demigod in the world!"

"Really?"

"Yes, he was very strong, loyal, and he was a good father to me. He was a son of Poseidon, you know."

"What was his name?"

"Oh, his name was Perseus Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2:My Name Is

We traveled for many days. I found out a lot about gods and demigods…especially about Perseus Jackson; I had this bad feeling. I don't know, I just- I just didn't feel safe. I ignored it the best that I could, but sometimes I would lay awake at night and just stare at the stars.

Five days after I teamed up with clhoe(that was her name) we ran into our first monster. A dracenae (**Did I spell it right?**). I watched it move through the forest. It was trying to sniff me out. I watched it growl and head in my direction. I took a deep breath and notched an arrow. I released the arrow, and it hit the dracenae in the shoulder. It screamed in pain. I quickly moved forward through the brush and threw my dagger. It hit the dracenae in the head, and it exploded into gold dust.

I slid to a halt and blinked. How fast had I moved? It was all a blur now, as the adrenaline left me. Chloe patted me on my shoulder, making me jump. The bad feeling settled over me, but I pushed it away. Chloe's eyes were shining. "Good job!"

I laughed. "I did it! I did it!"

Chloe smiled. "Now we leave the area as quickly as possible."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because there might be more, and you might not be able to send all of them to Tartarus."

We packed up camp pretty fast, and moved on. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Are we close?"

"We're almost there."

"So…where are we going?"

Chloe sighed. "Are you going to keep on asking that?"

"Uh…yes." Chloe smiled.

"We're here."

We were looking at a beautiful valley, green with summer. In the center of the valley, there were cabins of all sorts, and surrounding the ring of cabins was a rock wall with lava, volleyball and basketball courts, and a canoe lake. "Yes, it is. Welcome home." We passed a giant white pine tree, a golden sheep-skin, and a purple dragon. The purple dragon looked me in the eye and snorted smoke. I jumped, but Chloe kept a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

I looked up as I saw flying horses swooping in the deep blue sky. I felt the muscles in my back shiver in response, and took a step forward. Then reality came crashing down. _Max, you're wingless. _My shoulders slumped, and my eyes glazed over.

Chloe stopped walking and smiled sadly at me. I looked at her. "This is where I leave."

"W-why are you leaving? You have to come with me!"

Chloe shook her head. "I can't."

"B-but you need to! I need you!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. Oh, great, I'm going soft.

Chloe shook her head again, and walked into the forest. I was about to go after her, but the bad feeling became stronger. _No, Max! don't go there! _So I watched her leave. My tears disappeared. I took a deep breath and walked into Camp Half-Blood. This was my future, my destiny. People always let me down. I'll just have to trust my instinct now. And my instinct is telling me to go here.

I haven't walked far before two demigods approach me. They both have orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, and they're smiling. The girl smiles at me. Her hair is brown and she has it braided down her back. Her eyes are blue, a bright brilliant blue. I guessed her age to be around 15. The guy is about the same age, but he has black hair, and it looks like he just emerged from a tornado. His eyes are blue as well.

"I'm guessing you are a demigod?" The guy starts. The girl rolls her eyes and hits him.

"She might not even know about gods and goddesses yet! You are such a doofus!" she turned to me and smiled. "Sorry for Tony here. He isn't that smart."

"Hey!" Tony whined.

"Well it's true." She smiled at me again. "My name is Abby. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

They told me all about Camp Half-Blood, and they introduced me to Chiron and Mr. D. At dinner, I was introduced to the whole Camp, and my father is supposed to claim me. I'm kinda scared, you know? Who is my father? I was eating with Chiron, and I stood up to leave. That's when everyone gasped. I saw Chiron's eyes bulge. Abby choked on her food. They were looking at me-no, above me. I looked.

(**Line Break! Hahahahahhahahaha! Later…..**)

I twirled my new bead necklace around in my hands. Sighing, I looked at Zeus. He's kinda creepy. How is he my father? I rolled over onto my back in my bed bunk. I'm powerful apparently. And rare. I laughed at a sudden thought. I'm like a horse. I have a good bloodline, so people will look at me more, they'll like me.

I stared at the ceiling, listening to the thunder and lightning that came from my cabin. I closed my eyes. Where was my dad all this time? When I was hurt, and captured by whitecoats? And what would my new name be? I told Chiron that I didn't have a name already, so he knew. I should pick my new name first.

I think I got it. My new name will be Hannah. Yeah, I like that. Hannah, daughter of Zeus.


	3. Chapter 3:What Is It?

**Hello! I forgot to mention it last chapter, but I don't own anything! Nothing, ok guys? Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm happy that you like it, and I hope you review! I love reviews, ok? So, review! Next thing. Well, I don't have a schedule for updating. I just kinda update whenever I can. And because its winter break, I can update like every day. My parents don't let me on the computer during the week, only on the weekend, so I'll be updating weekly I guess. Thank you for your support, and enjoy!**

I love camp. I know its only been a week, but I love it already. I made a few new friends, and we hang out all the time. My first capture the flag game is tomorrow, and I'm pretty excited. I've already heard a lot about them. Everyone here is really friendly, and we're all like one big happy family.

Sometimes i think about the old days with the flock, and all the adventures we had. We were family. If only Mark….It's my fault. If I hadn't told him I did all that stuff, then maybe….and now Maya is still out there, ruining my life. She'll get Fang, and I won't. She'll get everything I left behind.

Suddenly someone pokes me and a charge of electricity pulses through my body, and I hear someone gasp. I turn around and find Dylan on the ground, moaning. I growl.

"Come on, Dylan. It's not that hard. Don't. Touch. Me. Especially when I'm thinking. I'll murder you next time." Dylan just groans and I help him up.

"Jeez, why'd you have to shock me that hard?"

I laugh. "Sorry Dylan. I didn't know it was you." Dylan stares at me before he smiles.

"Whatever. I'm going to archery, where are you headed?"

I smile. "Archery."

"Hey, cool! Can you give me some tips? I suck at it. I'd rather go to sword practice."

"Sure, hey did you see that Pegasus with the black spot? I was trying to find him this morning-speaking of which, is the food here always this good?" I babble as we prepare our bows.

"ADHD." Dylan mutters.

"Thanks." I pull back the string and let the arrow fly. It sails through the air and hits the bulls-eye. I just smile as I notch another arrow. Dylan bites his lip nervously before letting his arrow go. Let me just say it hit nowhere near the target. With a sigh I rest my bow on my hip. "Listen Dylan, just relax. This isn't a contest. It's just practice. It's not you'll be going out into the real world tomorrow! Just loosen up, aim, and fire!"

Dylan smiles sadly. "Easy for you to say. You're a natural prodigy."

I frown. "I don't know what that is, but thanks. Now just follow the tips I gave you. At least try it." Dylan shrugs and does exactly what I told him. He hits the bulls-eye.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!"

"Yes you did, Dylan." I mutter before letting my own arrow fly.

We practiced for an hour before I had to say good-bye to Dylan and move onto my other activities. The day went by in a blur, and before I knew it I was crawling into bed. I yawned as the day's energy took its toll on me. I closed my eyes.

_I was in a black cave, and I watched the shadows swirl around me. A green light grew larger as it came to me. Why was I here? Where was I? What was that? That took shape into a teenager. But not just any teenager, the great Perseus Jackson. He smiles at me and sits down on the floor across from me._

"_You know me, don't you?" He asks._

_I nod. "I do know you. But why am I here?"_

_He shrugs. "Demigods have weird dreams, and not all of them are good."_

"_Is this one good?"_

_Percy looks at me. "Depends on how you look at it."_

"_Why am I here?"_

_Percy smiles. "I was like you once. Pushy. And very stupid." So I'm stupid now?_

_I frown. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"_

_Percy laughs. "No, you aren't stupid. I was, though."_

"_So why am I here?"_

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_You do?" Why would the great Perseus Jackson need to tell me something? _

"_Yes, it'll help you." Ah, he's giving me help. Well that's nice._

"_So what are you going to tell me?"_

"_My life. My whole life." He hands me a book._

"_what's this?"_

"_Annabeth's diary. Read it, and write down what I say."_

_So he tells me his life story. Everything. Sometimes he would stop to think, but besides that… While he told me his story, I wrote it all down. "Then, I died. I got Elysium."_

_"Thank you, Percy." He smiled._

"_I have to go now, but I will return." I felt my shoulders slump. He was leaving. He disappeared in the shadows, and I sat there. Well, I have it all. I felt the dream disappear._

When I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside. In my hand, was a brown, worn leather diary. Annabeth's diary. I looked around my cabin. It wasn't safe here. I got out of bed and out my shoes on. Then I snuck out the door and walked across the grass. I walked into the forest, and I kept on walking. Deeper and deeper. Until I felt it was safe. I sat down at the base of an ancient oak tree and began to read. I read until I finished reading what she wrote. Something didn't add up. What was it?

When the birds began to sing, I don't get up. I just sat there. Even when the first murmurs from camp began to arise, I sat there, thinking. It was just…I couldn't explain it. Something was wrong. Very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4:Who Am I?

I sat in the woods for ages. The sun came up, and I knew I had to go. I began my journey back, thinking about Annabeth's diary and Percy the whole way back. What was it? I just can't think of it. I know something's wrong. When I reach camp Abby rushes up to me.

"Ohmygosh! What-are you ok? Please tell me you aren't hurt. Are you hurt?"

"Um…"

"Hey, are you ok? Say something."

"Good morning."

"You've missed your hair appointment with me this morning and all you can say is 'good morning'?"

"You told me to say something."

"I've been worried sick about you!"

"Sorry, I just had…business to take care of."

"What business?" She studied me closely.

"It's nothing. Really."

She shrugged. "Ok then. Can you come and we can do your hair now?"

"Of course, I'm really sorry I missed our appointment, I totally forgot."

She dragged me to the Aphrodite cabin. When we went inside, all the girls squealed.

"You're here!" After we got through all the 'why weren't you here' Abby began to work with my hair. I can't do ponytails as well as she can, and she just loves to play around with my hair in the morning, so that's why I'm here.

After Abby's done, we walk out and head to the dining hall for breakfast.

"I'm so hungry!" I moan, and Abby laughs.

"Aren't we all?" We find Dylan and we all sit at Zeus's table, even though we aren't supposed to be together. We get our food and dig in. Abby shares some Camp half-Blood gossip, while Dylan tells us the progress on the new sword he's making. I join in on the conversation, making comments here and there, but mostly enjoying my food. After breakfast, Abby goes off to talk to her crush, so its just me and Dylan.

Dylan smiled deviously and opened his mouth, but out of the corner of my eyes I saw him reaching to poke me. I kicked him in the shin before he could do anything.

"Ow!"

I laughed. "Sucks to be you." Then I ran away, him limping behind me, growling.

I run all the way to the beach. I sit down in the sand. He used to be here. Percy. He used to laugh her with Annabeth, he used to come here and talk to his dad, Poseidon. But he's dead. He's gone. How did he die? He never really told me.

I thought about all the activities at Camp. All the things I was supposed to do. I was supposed to solve this mystery, I was supposed to become the daughter Zeus wanted, I was supposed to….and the list goes on. I shook my head. Did Percy ever feel like this? Did he ever feel the pressure of his friends around him, of the world?

I felt a sea breeze tickle me. I laid down my back and looked up into the sky. I was supposed to be going to sword practice soon. The sun beat down on me, warm and bright. But reality drew me back in. The mystery. I tapped my fingers in the sand. Ok, what did I know?

Bu that's the thing. I don't know what I'm supposed to be solving for! I thought back to my last day with Chloe. What had she said?

"_Chloe, are you gonna leave me at this place?"_

"_Yes, I will have too."_

"_Oh, won't you come back?"_

"_I'll come back. Sooner than you'll think."_

"_How will you protect me?"_

_Chloe laughed. "I know many people. Some of them are at where you are going."_

"_Oh…but how will I know?"_

"_You won't. You'll just have to trust me."_

I still didn't get it, but I think I just got closer to solving this mystery. My little mystery. I got up. I needed to go now. I had sword practice.

After all my activities, I went to dinner. I talked with my friends and we joked around and had lots of fun. Though I couldn't shake that feeling that something was wrong, I covered it up. My friends didn't suspect a thing. They didn't know I was twisted in knots trying to figure it out.

After dinner, and capture the flag, we went to bonfire. As I watched the flames lick ther sky, I thought about the flock. Where were they? Abby sat next to me.

"Hey, can you stop thinking for a minute and come have some fun?"

I laughed. "Ok, sorry. I know you're just jealous because I actually have a brain." Abby punched me.

"That's just a stereotype!" she whined.

I got up and she followed me. Abby laughed. "That was pretty good."

"So you finally admit it!" she just rolled her eyes.

We sat down with a group of teens from the Apollo cabin. They were discussing all these singers and bands.

"Come on, you have to admit Greenday is awesome!" Rachael moaned.

I chucked. "I love Greenday, I don't know what you guys have been saying, but I think Greenday is the best."

"See?" Rachael cried as we high-fived.

Before I knew it, bonfire was over and we were sent to our cabins. The night was kinda cool, and the stars were out. It was beautiful. I listened to the crickets chirping. It couldn't get better than this. In my cabin, I got ready for bed. I pulled on an old t-shirt and shorts.

I sat on my bed. I didn't even hear Dylan until he was next to me. He sighed, and gazed into my eyes. "Listen…" Then all was quiet. Silence. I stared into his eyes. He looked away.

He turned to me again and I leaned over…we were both so close. I could feel his breath. A cricket chirped, and he bolted up to look out the window. He turned to me after a minute.

"Max…"


	5. ANSorry!

**Hey everyone! I just revised all my chapters, so if you want to reread them, please do. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had finals, and my grades were slipping….school's out! Now I can spend all my time on my story. Thank you everyone, I'll try to update weekly. I'm working on chp. 5 right now… see ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**I own nothing, ok guys? Thanks for reviewing by the way ;) please review more! This chapter is short, and I'm sorry, but I just had to have a cliff hanger at the end. The next one will be longer, I promise! Please review more! Thank you for your support everyone **** it is greatly appreciated. I'll try to update more, ok? Please check back here more!**

Max stared at Dylan, who's face had now changed. He no longer looked…like Dylan. Sure, he still had the same physical features, but he looked angry, and his eyes had lost their warmth. They were cold. He was glaring at me. I kept my face calm, but my mind was doing the opposite. Almost immediately, I made the connections.

"Well, you aren't really named Dylan, are you?"

'Dylan' sneered, "Took you long enough, _Hannah_." I flinched. He used my name as though it was cursed. It reminded me of the days as Max, the fearless leader of her flock. I swallowed my tears and glared at Dylan.

"Chloe…she's a monster, isn't she? She's leading an attack on Camp Half-Blood! And you've been spying on us!"

Dylan laughed. "I was beginning to think you were stupid. Oh wait, you already are. Yes, 'Chloe' as you call her, is leading an attack on Camp Half-Blood. She'll attack tonight, and we'll win. You're camp will not be prepared. You will lose. Mark took you down, though he wasn't connected to our forces, and that did us a great favor. Maximum Ride, daughter of Zeus. Or so the stone of your grave will read tomorrow, if they ever find your body." I could feel the electricity charging through my veins. Dylan watched the sparks fly off me.

"Getting mad? Too late, Maximum. Your time is over. Say hi to Hades for me." He moved faster than I could blink, and before I could move, he had stabbed me in the arm with a needle. I felt an icy liquid spread through my body. Spots danced in front of my eyes, and I watched as Dylan walked out of my cabin, leaving me on the cold floor. I closed my eyes.

_When I opened my eyes, I saw my father looking at me with concerned eyes. He didn't wear anything Greek; in fact he was dressed in a business suit, looking more like an FBI agent than Zeus, ruler of Olympus. His hair was a dark grey, streaked with white. His eyes were a grey, charged with electricity._

"_Max, I'm sorry I've never been there for you. I tried to save you before, but urgent matters always brought me away. I-I tried so hard…" I saw tears gather in his eyes. "All I wanted was for you to be safe, but no one could ever get you out of there. If the other gods saw my absence, there would be trouble, so I couldn't come get you. I'm so sorry Max."_

_Strangely, I felt no anger or bitterness towards my father. "We both had our duties, Father. It wasn't your fault. Yours were to Olympus, and mine to my flock."_

_Zeus smiled at me. "You've grown up so much."_

_I blushed. Zeus cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but our visit must be short. You need to warn Camp Half-Blood, and save them."_

_I frowned. "Yes, but I'm not sure what to expect. I must hurry and get back so we can prepare."_

_Zeus took a deep breath. "Before you go, I have something to give you."_

_I cocked my head. What could Zeus, ruler of Olympus, and my father, give me?_

"_I want to give you your wings back."_


	7. Chapter 6: I'm Sorry

**Hey guys I'm back! I hope you like this chapter, cause' I do! I'm sorry I took so long, so I tried to make this chapter longer… **** Well I hope you like it. I own nothing, ok? Nothing! All credit goes to Rick Riordan and James Patterson. Enjoy, and please review! I love your comments. Please, please, please review!**

I ran across the clearing, raising the alarm as I went. My destination was the Big House, and I hoped Chiron was there. Running wasn't fast enough. I smiled as my wings snapped out, and I rose in height and speed. The wind whipped my hair behind me, and the trees passed in a blur. Finally. I had stated to lose the feelings of flying…I dropped to the ground in front of the Big House, and I saw Chiron already there, looking at me concerned…and confused.

"Hannah? What is it? Is that-"

I took a deep breath. "Camp Half-Blood is under attack! We need to get ready for war as fast as possible."

"Are you sure?"

I quickly explained about Chloe, and Dylan. By the time I finished, there was already a good sized mob of kids behind us. Chiron nodded and began calling out orders. "Camp Half-Blood is under attack! We need the Athena cabin to supervise war strategies, and the Hephaestus Cabin to prepare weapons…" when he finished, he walked up to me.

"Hannah, we need to talk."

I shook my head. "Chiron, we can't talk. Maybe after the war, but right now we need to prepare for this fight. I need to prepare. And so do you. This talk can wait, but the war can't."

Chiron nodded sadly. "You're right, Hannah. Now go! Get ready, I must contact the gods."

I knew he was watching me as I ran away. But then I stopped. I turned around and looked back at Chiron. "Chiron?"

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Call me Max. Maximum Ride."

And then I darted away.

Armor was difficult to put on if you've never done it before, especially if you have wings. My ADHD mind was racing, putting together strategies to beat Chloe. I thought back to my conversation with my father.

"_My…wings? You're going to give them back to me? B-but how?"_

_My father smiled. "Max, I can do many things. I can give you your wings back."_

_I couldn't believe it. My wings…I was going to be able to fly again! Maybe I could find the flock…My thought train halted right there, and I backtracked._

_I sat still as my father touched my tender sores, where my wings had been ripped out. I felt the tissue and flesh come back together, and then I felt the weight of my wings take shape. I sighed. My father, Zeus, stepped back and smiled._

"_You have your wings back, Max." I grinned and hugged my father._

"_Thank you so much." At first he seemed surprised, but after a moment he hugged me back. I stepped back and cleared my throat._

"_Before you return, we need to discuss the army you will be facing." He showed me the army in the form of an Iris-Message, and we quickly went over strategies. Zeus looked at me and smiled. I smiled back._

"_I'm proud of you, Max. But you must go now. Be brave, and smart. Please don't get yourself killed."_

"_I'll try. It's not my plan to get myself killed." We laughed, but I saw the dream begin to fade._

"_Wait! I'll see you again, won't I?" I cried. And Zeus nodded._

"_You will! I promise!" and then the dream faded into black._

I glanced around at the army that had collected at Thalia's Pine. I shifted my sword in my hand. It was nerve-racking, just waiting for the monsters to come out and kill us. I whistled, and our army moved into formation. I was the leader of this battle, not by my choice, trust me. I gave another signal, and the army moved forward, splitting into three groups. I had ordered for the cabins to split up evenly, so we had an equal amount of each cabin in each group. Equal amounts of strength.

I led my troop through the woods silently. Which is extremely hard to do if you think about it, but we managed…surprisingly. Everything seemed to go super slow, which was really annoying. I scanned the forest, watching for any signs of movement. Where were they? I thought back to the days where me and the flock would hunt Erasers.

Fighting them was always fun, well, for a mutant. And Ari…he was my brother. I miss him, even though everything changed, and he hated me. At the end he loved me….I think. My thoughts jerked back to the present when a twig snapped. I signaled for everyone to bring their weapons up and ready. I unsheathed my sword, listening to the comforting hiss of celestial bronze on metal.

The forest was silent. No birds, no crickets, no…anything. And at that moment I knew something was wrong.

"Attack!"

I growled. "Attack!" My force ran up to Chloe's, where she met us with a smile. I couldn't believe it! We had still been surprised, when we were trying to surprise them. I stabbed a Dracenae, and it disintegrated into dust. I forced my way to Chloe, who was watching me intently. Stabbing, feinting, and slashing, I made my way to her. I felt her forces begin to close in on me, and I knew I had to do something quick, before I was overwhelmed. With a yell, lightning burst from me, and the monsters that were fighting me burst into dust. My victory was short-lived. I wave of exhaustion covered me. I glared at Chloe, who merely smiled. My wings unfurled, and I watched her expression change into one of shock. I flew above her.

"What? No! W-where did you get those? You aren't supposed to have your wings!"

"Let's just say my father was generous." I snarled. I sent a roundhouse kick to her head, and she didn't dodge it in time. CRACK! I grinned as my foot connected with her skull.

She spit blood and looked up at me. I tried to punch her in her gut, but she blocked my blow. Not missing a beat she sent a fist to my shoulder. I couldn't block it in time and I wheeled backward from the force of the blow. Pain exploded in my shoulder. Before I could move she punched me in my stomach, and I doubled over. I heard her laugh.

"I thought you were better than this? I've heard so many good things about you, only to be disappointed when I actually get the chance to fight you. Well, you can't save your little Camp, daughter of Zeus."

She punched me in my head, and my vision exploded into light. It cleared quickly, but dots danced in front of my eyes. I hissed under my breath. Chloe grabbed me so I couldn't move. I struggled, but she dug her nails into me.

"Hurts, sweetie? Well the pain I went through was worse. Just because of my father." She laughed. I felt for my dagger blindly. I kept my face calm as I glared at her. I needed to distract her-I needed…lightning. I turned my anger into electricity, letting it build and burn inside of me, before letting it flow into Chloe's body. She yelled in pain and her grip loosened-enough for me to thrash out of. I flew above her. I needed a plan.

Chloe glared up at me, and hissed, showing fangs. Fang….I remembered when I thought he loved me. I remembered the times we spent together, only to be torn apart by one simple mistake. I was jerked back into reality when pain exploded in my leg, and I was dragged out of the sky. I looked down to see that Chloe had sunken her fangs into my leg. I cried out as she twisted her head around, her fangs tearing my flesh.

I suddenly formed a plan in my head. Of course! Could it be that simple? I thought of Chiron, and all my friends. Could I actually do it? I took a deep breath. Well, I couldn't waste any more time. I needed to act now. But then I bit my lip. But my flock! My family…_They aren't your anymore, Max. _I shivered. The pain was increasing… I turned to see my friends, my new family, fighting in battle. They were fighting for the only home that they had ever known. The only place that they were safe. They needed this!

I dove towards Chloe, who still had her fangs in my leg. I punched her in the face, and she let go of me. I sent a roundhouse kick to her head again, followed by a devastating punch to her gut. She was now on the ground in pain. I had my sword ready in seconds, and I began to slash and stab at her. I let my emotions turn into electricity, which charged through my sword and into Chloe.

I stepped back to see my handiwork. Chloe was dead. She lay at my feet bloody, charred, and bruised. But then she turned her head to me and opened her eyes. She laughed, and blood bubbled from her mouth. I had to kneel down to hear what she had to say.

"S-so you're as g-good as they s-say." She laughed again. I watched the blood drip to the forest floor.

"M-my name isn't C-Chloe." I frowned.

"Who are you?"

She laughed again. "Your d-destroyer." Before I could react, she stabbed my thigh with a dagger. Immediately I knew that it was poisoned.

"Y-you know me. I-I'm the d-doctor who p-performed the surgery on you. I-I gave y-you the DNA."

I stared at her. She smiled. "I-I'm h-happy I did." Her eyes glazed over, and her head fell to the ground.

I stared at her. One monster saw us and cried out. The whole army scattered pretty fast after that. I felt the poison burn like fire through my body. Spots danced in front of my vision. So this was it, I thought as  
I stumbled through blood and monster dust.

I saw people in front of me…but they were a blur. I heard a voice from far away. They were calling to me. They were trying to put me on a stretcher…I refused. No! I needed to find them Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel… where are they? I need them. The world was spinning. I heard a voice from far away.

"Hannah! Hannah, please! Help her! She's dying. Please help her…" I'm dying? But I need to find them. I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell them I still love them. Never. I love Angel, she's my baby. Nudge, my little sister, she's so talkative. Iggy and Gazzy, they make bombs out of nothing. And Fang. My love, my Fang. I never got to tell him that I'm sorry. I still love him. But I'll never get to say that to him again. I'll be dead, and they won't know it.

The world was full of dancing spots, and I was so dizzy. And tired. I wanted to close my eyes and sleep. There was voice in my head, telling me I couldn't, that I had to keep fighting. But sleep just sounded so good right now… I couldn't fight it anymore. I closed my eyes. The darkness took me.


	8. Chapter 7: Savior

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I just got back from a vacation to Florida. :P I own nothing! This is the last chapter in Wingless. Thank you for your support throughout this story. But don't worry everyone! I'm making another fanfic! It's the sequel to Wingless. I'm not sure what It'll be called, but I'm going to start the first chapter today, so no worries. :) Please review!**

"_Max, Max. Please come back. I love you, I love you so much! I knew it was a mistake to abandon you, but Angel influenced me. She knew I wouldn't go along with it. So she influenced my mind. After what happened, I couldn't stand being with the flock anymore. So I left. I left, and I tried to find you. But I couldn't find you anywhere. A few weeks passed of endless searching. Then your father visited me. He told me you were here. So I came here. Please, Max, I don't want to be too late. I love you. I'll search the whole world for you. Please don't leave me. I love you."_

_Though I faintly heard this, I sunk deeper into the oblivion, and I heard no more .It seemed I was swimming in the dark, swimming down. But then I felt a heavy blanket lifted from my shoulders. I swam up in the darkness, towards the light. I heard a voice, soft as a kiss._

"_She's dead, Fang. I'm sorry." I heard his footsteps fade away. No! I can't be dead. I struggled to breathe, but my chest wouldn't move. What was wrong with me? I needed to breathe! I tried to move, but I found that I couldn't move either. _

_I felt myself slipping away…I couldn't do it. I tried, I tried so hard. No! Angel, my sweet baby. It wasn't your fault. Iggy and Gazzy, my bomb squad. I was always so proud of them. Nudge, my talkative little sister. I loved them so much. And Fang. I loved him so much. Nothing could describe it. Nothing at all. I loved him. I love you all, so much. I wish I could tell them that. Just one last time, you know?_

_Fang, there was always a special place in my heart for you. I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed alive for you. I tried so hard, I hope you know I did. But fate can't be ignored. I'm sorry, Fang. I love you so much. I'll see you again one day, I hope. I love you…_

_I felt the fighting part of me give up. I fell back into the darkness faster than I could imagine, but I heard one last thing. "Max, I love you too."_

_Then I knew no more._

Fang POV

So the great Maximum Ride was dead. I stared at her body. It was growing cold. I wish there was something I could do, but Chiron said that you can't bring someone back from the dead. I love Max so much. I hope she heard me when I told her that. I looked at her soft blonde hair, with those darker brown streaks. So beautiful. Her eyes were closed. I would never see her chocolaty brown eyes again. I stared at her, waiting-and hoping-to see the familiar rise and fall of her chest with each breath.

But there was nothing. No, the great Maximum Ride was dead, gone in a heartbeat. I felt tears prick my eyes, which doesn't happen often. Max, my Max, was gone. I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about it. She's gone, and I need to move on….right? Wrong. Tears pricked my eyes.

I growled. "Max, where are you?"

I felt tears run down my face. Max…I loved her so much. Why did I let this happen? I should have done something! I left the room and walked outside to the dining hall, where the other kids were eating breakfast. It had been a long night for them…and for me. I wasn't hungry, though. I felt the kid's stares as I walked to Chiron's table. I placed my hands on the table and stared into his eyes.

"We need to talk."

Chiron nodded. "Yes, let's go to the Big House. We need to talk in private." I gave him a curt nod before unfurling my dark wings. With one powerful push I was in the air, flying to the Big House.

The day was just beginning. The sun was making its appearance, turning the sky bright colors. The day seemed too cheerful. Nothing was going to be happy after her death. The sky should be mourning! I blinked. You've got to be kidding me. But sure enough, dark storm clouds were gathering in the distance. And it looked like it was going to be a big one.

I needed to return to the flock. But I couldn't go back! Max was their leader….I can't try to take her place. I need to leave the flock. I landed in front of the Big House. Chiron was already there, and he beckoned me inside. We sat in a small room, and you could feel the tension in the air. I stared at Chiron.

"Tell me everything. From the day you first met her." So Chiron began to talk, telling me everything he knew. And I pieced the story together. Oh, Max. I'm so sorry.

When he finished, I nodded. "I guess I need to tell you my side, right?" with a sigh, I began. But it's not the story that you know. No, I made this one up. No one could know about the School, or what really happened.

"Max was born with her wings in a wonderful home. Her mother cared for her, but her mother grew jealous of Max. She began to beat her. Max was scared, because her mother threatened to chain her up and torture her if she ever ran away. I was a runaway. I was born with wings as well. One day, I stumbled upon Max's house. I helped her escape. We lived together, fighting off anything that attacked us, and protecting each other. Me and Max grew really close. But then…it happened. A stray demigod named Mark. You see, Max has a tin sister, Maya. Maya wanted me and her to be the ones together, not me and Max. So she began to bully Mark, and he thought she was Max. So one day, he found us, and he attacked Max. And he ripped her wings off. I made a mistake. I thought it really was Max who did it, so I ran away. But when I realized my mistake, it was too late. She was gone. So I began to search for her. I searched for weeks, until her father contacted me. He told me where she was, and so I came here. Only to find her dead. I can never tell her that I love her. I love her so much, and she's gone. I was too late. I should've been faster. I could've gotten here faster too. I should've done something! I-I could've saved her! I know I could have. I-I should have always been there for her. I should have never left."

Tears were falling freely now. Max deserved more. I could've given it to her, but I didn't. No, I left when she needed me most. How could I do this to her? I was supposed to be there! But no, stupid Fang! He believed Mark. Max…She was innocent all along. I was her best friend, her boyfriend. I was supposed to stay with her, to believe her, to stand up for her! But I didn't. And that's what hurts the most.

Chiron shook his head, tears falling as well. "You didn't do anything. You couldn't have stopped it. It was fate. Fate can't be changed. I'm sorry you didn't get here sooner, but that was her-and your-fate. We'll all miss Max. I invite you too Max's funeral, which shall be in a few days. I hope you can make it."

"Of course I'll be there! She was…" I choked on my tears. "She was everything you could have ever asked for…"

Chiron left me in peace after telling me I could stay in Camp Half-Blood, at the Big House. I sat there, crying, for what seemed like hours. While my tears ran dry, the deep pain in my soul didn't leave. Why should it be like this? With no Max? I roamed around the Big House. I was on the second floor when I saw an old stairwell. I walked towards it. I didn't think that this house had a third floor, but you never know. I wandered up, and when I reached the end of the stairs, I saw that It wasn't really a third floor, but an attic.

The attic was filled with weird demigod prizes and junk, all placed on the walls. There were jars of eyeballs, brains, and even an arm of some monster. There were labels scribbled on these 'prizes', but I didn't bother to read them. I looked at a twisted sword with green acid on it, and frowned. What the-? I continued on, looking at all the objects on the walls. There was a window on the far wall, and in the light I saw a chair with a mummy. As I drew closer, I noticed the poor girl was some kind of hippie, with a rainbow head band, holding back clumps of greasy brown hair, big patches of it missing. Her face had sunken in, and was in the process of decay. Her eyes had long disappeared. Her dress was also a rainbow pattern.

Green mist pooled from her eyes, mouth, and nose, curling like snakes around her feet. I jumped back. What was this? A weak green light shone from her eyes.

"_Approach seeker, and ask." _It hissed.

I gulped. What would I ask? _Max! Ask how you can get Max back! _A voice cried in my head.

"H-How can I get Max back?"

The mummy didn't reply, and for a second I thought I had wasted my time. Then, it spoke.

"_The daughter of Zeus believed dead,_

_Trapped in darkness by a single thread,_

_Cut by the sword of the innocent,_

_Finally free from the eternal torment."_

I stared at the mummy. The green mist had disappeared, leaving me in the musty attic. Did the mummy just say that I could save Max? But what did it mean by the 'sword of the innocent'? And 'finally free from the eternal torment'? Was Max in trouble?

Frustrated, I walked down the steps, back to the second floor of the Big House. What had the mummy spoken? It sounded important… I needed to tell Chiron. Maybe he'd understand. I found Chiron in the mess hall, with the rest of the campers, eating lunch. The storm seemed to still be heading towards us now, in full power. The campers kept glancing at the sky, waiting for it to hit.

I sat down across from Chiron. The campers were too busy worrying about the storm to notice. Chiron looked up at me, and he saw the look of confusion in my eyes. "What is it, my boy?"

So I told him about the mummy, and the attic, and how maybe I could save Max. "And so I know that I can save her, and I need to leave right away." Chiron nodded. He looked kinda pale.

"We'll provide you with the provisions, Fang, but first we must have a council meeting."

"A council meeting?" I questioned. I needed to get Max _now_. I didn't have time for stuff like this!

Chiron nodded. "Yes, it's where all of our senior counselors meet for a discussion. We discuss quests and battles, and other things dealing with Camp Half-Blood. We need to discuss your quest, and…Max."

Tears stung my eyes. I would see her again. "So when will this council meeting happen?"

Chiron tapped the table. "Soon. Most likely after lunch, but this storm might change things."

I had forgotten about the storm. I glanced up at the sky. The clouds were black, and kinda greenish-purple. "It doesn't look too good."

Chiron shook his head. "No, it does not. In fact, I think we must prepare the Camp first." Chiron stood up and after he got the attention of the campers, he relayed the announcement. I sat thinking about Max. There were questions that still needed to be answered. Some things didn't make sense.

I helped Camp Half-Blood prepare for the storm. As soon as we finished, we ran for cover. The senior counselors had decided to come with Chiron and me to the Big House to begin the meeting. Max is an urgent matter. We sat around a Ping-Pong table, and I could see that even though the situation was serious, the campers couldn't help but joke around, and play pranks on each other. I could still tell that they were worried. They were faking their happiness.

Chiron called order, and it took a few minutes for things to calm down. After that, he introduced me.

"Senior counselors, for those of you who do not know this is Fang. He knew Hannah before she came to Camp Half-Blood." At the mention of Max's new name, some of the kids looked away. I saw that one counselor had tears in his eyes. Well, at least Max was loved here.

"I went up to the old attic," I began. Some of the older kids frowned, and looked confused. "I received a prophecy."

"That's impossible!" One of the kids cried. Others nodded. "We have an oracle, and we only get prophecies from her. The mummy lost its power a long time ago."

Chiron shook his head. "The old oracle still holds power, though not as much. In desperate times, she gives prophecies to those in need."

The room fell silent. They were putting the pieces together. The Athena cabin counselor spoke what everyone was thinking. "We aren't in great need. So why did she speak a prophecy?"

Chiron sighed. "The gods are at war."

The room exploded with arguing counselors. "Please, calm down!" Chiron shouted. It took a while, but eventually the room was silent once again. The Athena cabin counselor raised her hand.

Chiron glanced at her. "Yes, Megan?"

Megan frowned for a moment. "The gods are at war because of Hannah's death?" Thunder boomed over our heads, and everyone jumped.

Chiron glanced at the ceiling before nodding. "Yes, it appears so."

Megan nodded, and I could tell that she was putting the last pieces together. "Zeus is mad, because she wasn't supposed to die. Hannah is still needed….for what, I'm not sure. But for something big. He thinks it's the other gods fault, because they should have known about the monsters rising, and forming an army. Wait. Monsters don't gather unless…" Megan paled. "A Titan has risen."

Chiron was silent. Megan was right. "We need to help the gods." Brandon said, counselor of the Apollo cabin. Many agreed with him.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

"We need a plan." Megan said. She tapped her fingers on the table. Then she turned to me. "Fang isn't a demigod." Then she frowned. "Well, we aren't sure… how did he get into Camp then? Well, anyway, Fang needs to lead the quest."

I lifted my head. "I need to save Max. It's my duty to her." Wind whistled around outside.

I saw people frowning. "Max?" Megan questioned. _Stupid! They didn't know her as Max, they knew her as Hannah! _I winced.

"I-I meant…" I stuttered. _Great, Fang, just mess up! I'm such an idiot!_

Chiron sighed again. "Hannah…has a complicated past."

Megan frowned. "I'm guessing you won't tell us?"

I glared at her. _"You don't need to know." _I hissed. Megan's eyes widened.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Let's calm down."

I kept my face calm. "Can I leave now?" Rain pounded the roof.

Chiron shook his head. "We need to discuss who will go with you."

I stared at him. "Why do people have to go with me? I work better alone."

"It shows." Megan muttered. I glared at her.

"Standard rules of a quest." Chiron explained. "Three must go."

I sighed. _Great. More people to slow me down. I should've left when I had the chance._

Megan stared at me. "I will go." I stared at her. What?

"I don't want to go because of you, Fang. But because of Hannah." Chiron looked at me.

"Fine." I said. Might as well. "We need one more."

"I will go." We turned around. There stood a girl, about 16 wearing a silver parka, and jeans. She had short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Thalia." Chiron said. Thunder rolled, louder than before. Thalia didn't even flinch.

Thalia walked in. "Artemis is at Olympus for a week, gods know why. I've been listening in on your conversation for a while. It sounds better than staying here. Besides," she locked eyes with me. "I need to help my half-sister."

Chiron looked at the three of us-Thalia, Megan, and me. "Well, now we have three."

I stared at Megan and Thalia. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus? I gulped. Now the quest begins.


End file.
